An electronic cigarette is a common electronic simulation cigarette product, which mainly includes an atomizer and a battery assembly. The battery assembly supplies electric energy for the atomizer, which enables a heating wire of the atomizer to generate heat to vaporize the cigarette liquid in a liquid guiding core to emit smoke, thereby simulating the real cigarette.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing the structure of a conventional atomizer. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 101 indicates a suction nozzle cap, reference numeral 102 indicates a PVC fiberglass sleeving, reference numeral 103 indicates a high-temperature cotton, reference numeral 104 indicates a PVC fiberglass sleeving, reference numeral 105 indicates an atomizing sleeve, reference numeral 106 indicates an E-shaped cotton, reference numeral 107 indicates an atomizing seat, reference numeral 108 indicates an electronic wire of a heating wire, reference numeral 109 indicates an inner electrode, reference numeral 110 indicates an insulating ring, and reference numeral 111 indicates an outer electrode. According to the structure in the figure, the electronic wire 108 of the heating wire passes through the atomizing seat 107, and then is connected to the inner electrode 109 and the outer electrode 111, respectively, by welding. Therefore, the connection manner of the electronic wire of the atomizer in the conventional electronic cigarette has the following defects.
1. The electronic wire 108 of the heating wire is connected to the inner electrode 109 by welding, thus the electrode hole is prone to be blocked by soldering tin, which may block the path of the smoke channel or cause different ventilating areas, thereby causing a poor user experience.
2. The electronic wire 108 of the heating wire is connected to the inner electrode 109 and the outer electrode 111, which is prone to cause poor soldering, for example, false soldering or pseudo soldering, thus the circuit may be disconnected, which further affects the user using the electronic cigarette.
Thus, in view of this, a technical issue to be solved presently by those skilled in the art is to improve the connection of the electronic wire of the heating wire in the atomizer and other components of the electronic cigarette, to address the above problems.